AMX-015 Geymalk
The AMX-015 Geymalk is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Newtype/enhanced human-use mobile suit intended for mass production in the last weeks of the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-015 Geymalk was one of the pinnacles of Neo Zeon's newtype-weaponry development. In terms of firepower alone, the Geymalk was one of the most heavily-armed mobile suits of its time, with over twenty beam weapons mounted on an average-sized mobile suit body. In addition to this high number of weapons, the Geymalk was also equipped with a psycommu system, allowing its Newtype pilot to control up to fourteen regular funnels and two larger "mother" funnels. The mother funnels were actually bits in principle: each had their own on-board generator and so did not need to return to the Geymalk to be recharged. Each mother funnel mounted a mega particle gun and carried 14 "child" funnels, which needed to periodically return to the mother funnel to be recharged. The pilot's commands were relayed via a large psycommu control antenna on the Geymalk's head, which relayed the commands to the mother funnels, which in turn relayed the commands to the child funnels. With this additional tier of remote control, the Geymalk's pilot could conduct multi-range attacks from extremely long ranges. This potent remote weapons system, combined with the mobile suit's own tremendous firepower, made the Geymalk one of the most powerful mobile suits ever conceived during its time. Armaments ;*2-Barrel Beam Launcher :The AMX-015 Geymalk is equipped with two 2-barrel beam launcher, with one 2-barrel beam launcher mounted in each shoulder, and has a power rating of 2.3 MW. ;*2-Barrel Mega Particle Gun :Lining the sides of the Geymalk's hyper mega particle gun are a pair of 2-barrel mega particle guns with a power rating of 4.5 MW. ;*3-Barrel Mega Particle Gun :The AMX-015 Geymalk mounts a pair of 3-barrel mega particle guns with a power rating of 4.0 MW. The 3-barrel mega particle guns are built into the Geymalk's hands as "mitten" fingers. These fingers/mega particle guns serve poorly as manipulators, leaving the Geymalk unable to perform what would be considered "delicate" tasks for a mobile suit. Because of these fingers the Geymalk cannot handle a standard style beam saber. ;*3-Tube Grenade Launcher :With the AMX-015 Geymalk's forearms are 3-tube grenade launchers. Each of these launchers can fire a total of three explosive rounds that can destroy a mobile suit or heavily damage an enemy ship. ;*Beam Rifle :The AMX-015 Geymalk is equipped with a pair of beam rifles with a power rating of 2.3 MW. However unlike other beam rifles which are hand-held weapons powered by E-caps, the beam rifles of the Geymalk are built into the mobile suit's thumbs and powered directly from the Geymalk's powerful Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor. ;*Beam Saber :The AMX-015 Geymalk mounts a pair of beam sabers in recharge racks in the knees with power ratings of 0.85 MW. Because of the design of the Geymalk's hands, replacing standard manipulator fingers with mega particle guns, the Geymalk is unable to utilize the cylindrical handle of most melee weapons and requires a specially designed beam saber handle that wraps around the fingers. ;*Hyper Mega Particle Gun :The AMX-015 Geymalk's most powerful beam weapon is a hyper mega particle gun which dominates the front of the torso. This massive beam cannon has a power rating of 30.5 MW, making it the third most powerful beam weapon used by a mobile suit during the First Neo Zeon War. It is surpassed only by the AMX-014 Doven Wolf's beam rifle/mega beam launcher and the MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam's high mega cannon. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The AMX-015 Geymalk features two mega beam cannons, one stored in each leg below the beam saber knee recharge rack, each with a power rating of 3.8 MW. When not in use these cannons are stored inside the leg, and while visible it can be mistaken for a portion of the legs mechanics. When in use the beam cannon's barrel raises up and unfolds to reveal itself for what it is. ;*Mega Particle Gun :The AMX-015 Geymalk features an additional pair of mega particle guns that are mounted in its torso, bringing the number of torso mounted weapons up to five with a total of 7 beam-emitting barrels. These mega particle guns have a power rating of 5.5 MW, and are located right above the 2-barrel mega particle guns. Remote Weapons One of the more powerful and difficult to operate feature of the AMX-015 Geymalk are the multiple remote weapons that the mobile suit mounts on its back. These remote weapons are controlled by the Geymalk's psycommu system, meaning that only a Newtype pilot can control the remote weapons and then with just their thoughts. All of the remote weapons are equipped with a ranged beam weapon and are used to create all-range attacks from multiple vectors which are nearly impossible to avoid except for the most skilled pilots. ;*Mother Funnels :The AMX-015 Geymalk mounts a pair of large remote weapons known as mother funnels on its backpack. Though referred to as "funnels" these weapons are technologically "bits" as they possess their own power reactor. Both mother funnels are equipped with a single mega particle gun, however the true purpose of these mother funnels is to serve as carrying pods and recharge stations for 14 smaller "child funnels" each. ;*Child Funnels :Stored within each of the AMX-015 Geymalk's "mother funnels" are 14 child funnels, for a total of 28 funnels. These funnels are remote weapons powered by a rechargeable energy caps. Their energy is severely limited and must routinely return to their recharge racks in the mother funnels for their energy to be restored. Each funnel is equipped with a beam gun that has a 1.8 MW. Special Equipment ;*Psycommu system :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History Only one unit is known to have been built, operated by Haman Karn loyalist Chara Soon during the last days of the war while Neo Zeon was being torn apart by internal conflicts. Chara demonstrated the Geymalk's abilities when she almost single-handedly destroyed an entire squadron of powerful, genetically-engineered Ple Two clones operating funnel-equipped AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type mobile suits. External Links http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/zz/amx-015.htm